Always and Forever
by Windmere
Summary: Another R/H fic, after they finish their 7th year. Ron has flashbacks to their other years at Hogwarts.


Always and Forever

Ron cried out in pain and fury as he saw Voldemort raise his wand to Hermione. She threw herself in front of him to protect Ron, and he felt a blinding flash of pain in his heart as he watched the Dark Lord murmur a spell and watch as Hermione shrieked on the ground. He knew the curse all too well. Crucio.

Perhaps it was the loathing and utmost anger that coursed through him, but he raised his own wand and bellowed, "Expelliarmus!" at Voldemort. He lifted his spell from Hermione long enough to block Ron's spell and turn a nasty face to him.

He watched as invisible daggers shot straight at Hermione. She no longer cried out; the pain was too great for any sound at all. She was shivering and limp on the ground as Voldemort sneered and turned away from her body.

"I have other work to do," he said, a nasty smile playing across his face as he vanished from their sight. Ron ran forward and dropped to his knees at Hermione's side, praying to all the gods that she was still alive.

As he touched her hand, memories flowed back to him, like a cascade of water over his head. They had completed their final and seventh year just yesterday. And now Hermione, the girl he loved, was next to death

Ron's hand briefly paused on Hermione's as they climbed the fence. Hermione stopped slowly and turned to look at him quickly. Their eyes met and they both glanced away before Hermione laughed somewhat awkwardly and then started climbing again.

"Oh, watch it there," shouted Ron in a hoarse whisper as the edge of her robe caught on a particularly long rose thorn. Hermione turned and lowered her arm to unsnag it, just as Ron reached up. Their skin touched and they rested for a moment in that position before Ron drew away and bowed his head.

Ron blushed a deep shade of scarlet as he extended his hand, a single white rose held between his forefinger and thumb. Hermione turned pink too as she took it from him.

"Careful, there's thorns," he murmured.

Hermione smiled tentatively. "Oh, I'll be fine, Ron," she whispered as she took the rose and inhaled deeply, her eyes closing and a smile flitting across her face.

"I just thought - I mean, it was pretty, and - " said Ron, looking sideways awkwardly.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione, interrupting him.

"Oh, Ron!" sobbed Hermione, throwing her arms around his neck. "Everyone's being," she sniffed, "so mean to me." He could feel her warm tears dampening his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hermione," he said, awkwardly patting her bushy hair.

"Thanks, Ron," whispered Hermione softly as she looked up and straight into his eyes. He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks.

"No problem, Hermione. I'll be here for you whenever. Always and forever."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione strode down the hall quickly, Harry's brow furrowed in frustration. Ron and Hermione hung back, afraid to ask exactly why he was so angry. But there was no need.

"Why," he began, "can't anyone ever find the right person?" he muttered as he walked steadily forward. "I mean, of all the girls I've gone out with, none of them has seemed right." He shook his head and continued on.

Ron glanced at Hermione, knowing that he had found the right person.

Hermione cast a look at Ron, think that Harry's weren't completely true, at least not in her case. Ron was meant to be with her.

Ron backed into an empty classroom, pulling Hermione with him. She smiled ever so slightly as her lips brushed against his. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, tossing her bushy brown hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed happily.

"Hermione," murmured Ron as he pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes that were glowing back at him like pools of emotion. "It's so good - so good to be with you."

Suddenly from behind them there was a click and the door swung open. Realization dawned on Ron as his eyes swept over their surroundings. The staff room.

And, on top of it all, it was Snape. His eyes narrowed as he looked from one to the other of them. His black robes were billowing out behind him as he stepped forward, a nasty sneer playing about his mouth.

"Uh oh," muttered Hermione with a furtive grin. But it was worth it.

"Ron?" asked Hermione nervously, fidgeting with the clasp on her robes.

"Yeah?" said Ron, turning to face her. "I have something I want to ask you too," he said with a blush.

"Well, since this ball was coming up, I thought -" began Hermione.

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" asked Ron at the same time. They both grinned, Ron somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No, that's what I was going to ask you," she laughed, touching his arm lightly. He felt a tingle run up his spine and he shivered.

"Really?" he whispered softly.

"Yes, really," she whispered back, a faraway look in her eyes. "I love you, Ron, you know that."

"I love you, too, Hermione," said Ron, his eyes closing as he kissed her in the empty corridor

Ron glanced down at Hermione's frail hand and her pale face. Her eyelids fluttered as she opened her eyes for the last time to look straight into his own. Words failed him as her look pierced him like a dagger.

"Please, Ron," she whispered, swallowing as if it hurt her. "Tell Harry - tell him that I love him too."

Ron nodded mutely, silent tears welling up in his eyes again. She was going, she was dying.

"And Ron," she said, moving a trembling hand to his cheek, "I'll love you now and forevermore. I know I would regret it for these last moments," she murmured, pausing for breath, "if I didn't ask you to be mine. Ron, will you - will you marry me?"

He closed his eyes in utter shock. He knew already what his answer would be. They loved each other, even if it meant they would be separated forever.

"Yes, Hermione, always and forever." She dropped her trembling hand to her robes and felt for a small, velvet box. She opened it and placed a gold ring slowly on his finger.

"Always - and forever."

As if he had conjured it, a ring appeared in his fingers, too. It had a narrow silver band, and in the center, a glittering crystal rose. Her finger was shaking as he slipped it on and lowered his face to hers. But before he could kiss her, he felt the life draining away from her, as if the ring on her finger was the thing that had finally killed her.

"Hermione," he whispered urgently. But she made no response, and as he lowered his ear to her chest, there was no sign of a heartbeat.

Silent snowflakes began to drift down from the sky, and as he placed a cold finger to her cheek, a shiver ran through him as the wind whispered in the trees. It sounded like a soft and distant voice, whispering into the trees.

"Always and forever."

A/N: Okay, so this is another R/H fic. But hey, I think they belong together. I don't know why I made it so sad, but I did. You know the disclaimer: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Snape all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.


End file.
